video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Road Rage
'Rainbow Road Rage''' is the first episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the tenth episode overall. Plot Banjo welcomes fifteen contestants to the second season of Video Game All-Stars, where he reveals that they will be travelling all over the gaming world for the season's theme. This is met with overall positive reception, although several contestants show distaste for having to put up with Banjo for another season. The first challenge is set up ready to begin; a race around Rainbow Road, with the only goal being to not fall off, with the last three standing getting to pick the teams for the season. Pac-Man voices some concerns over Banjo's pushy hosting, and upon being told it's in the contract, he quits the show, causing Banjo to call him a little chicken. He ponders whether or not to find a replacement, but decides it would be too much effort, so the teams would just be uneven. Shortly after the challenge begins, Captain Falcon, Isaac Clarke, John Marston, Ness, SpongeBob, Thomas Rush and Wii Fit Trainer all get instantly taken out by Banjo as they didn't start driving. Superman tries to get people out with his laser vision, but is told that he can't use anything that isn't an item. Afterwards, Kirby inhales Falco, which puts them both out of the challenge, as Kirby used abilities not included in the challenge. With five still in, the items start to appear more frequently, with everyone throwing various colours of shells at each other. Spyro notices everyone pulling back, and uses the opportunity to take first place. This turns out to be a mistake, as both Mario and Ryu Hayabusa had thrown blue shells. They both hit him, eliminating him from the challenge. Ryu slips on a banana peel while trying to dodge a Bob-omb, falling off the edge. Banjo congratulates the three remaining on being the winners, but he continues play to see who would pick first. Superman knocks Mario off of the track, and then King K. Rool blasts him off with a boombox, winning the challenge. Due to being the victor, King K. Rool gets to choose first, picking Spyro due to their friendship. Despite Mario placing third, he gets to choose second, picking Falco as he was a strong player in the last season. Superman picks third, adding Kirby to his team. The selection process continues, with Ness, Wii Fit Trainer and Isaac Clarke joining K. Rool's team, Ryu Hayabusa, SpongeBob and Thomas Rush joining Mario's team, and Captain Falcon and John Marston joining Superman's team. The names are given to the teams, with K. Rool's team becoming Team Delta, Superman's team becoming Team Gamma, and Mario's team becoming Team Omega. Banjo announces a twist; because Mario was the worst performing in the challenge out of the three captains, his team would face elimination. At elimination, the last two without a statue are SpongeBob and Thomas Rush. Due to generally being weird, SpongeBob is voted off. Category:Season 2 Episodes